


Paladin's Creed

by chimeragirl



Category: Fantasy Life (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Life (Video Game) - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Heterosexual, Light-Hearted, Major Original Character(s), Romance, Spoilers, action adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeragirl/pseuds/chimeragirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui is a young, incredibly shy, and quite ambitious, Paladin female. Upon the day she was to get her License, she meets a very unusual butterfly. This butterfly can speak and seems to be oddly oblivious to the world of Reveria. And with meeting such butterfly, her adventure begins! But what happens when she reaches the kingdom of Al Maajik and she meets the young Dark Sultan. She's seen very interesting people thus far, but he seemed to catch her attention the most. He was so different and kinda oblivious to the outside world. Whats... that feeling in her chest? Why is his face in her mind all the time? She just wants to finish her quest! How is she supposed to do that if she's always thinking of him? Could she be...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Life! With.... A butterfly...?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah.... Forgive me for if this has typos or anything like that. I just got into the game and I kinda grew a crush on Daemon? And I love the story... This is my first Fanfict on here. But it is not my first fanfict in general. I was originally on FanFiction.net.
> 
> None of those stories are finished yet though... Sorry!

_Reveria,_

_It is a land of peace, magic... And of dreams._

_I used to look down on Reveria from the clouds, but now I... I looked up to that very same sky._

_The moon lives behind the dream-filled haze of night._

_Reverians refer to the moon as 'Lunares'. When the curtain of shadow falls, Lunares bathes all of Reveria in pools of its shimmering, silver light._

_At the break of dawn, I will call out for a new hero._

_A hero who tosses and turns in an uneasy dream..._

_The hero will choose between a sword or a wand. Perhaps between a needle and axe. Or the rod over the bow._

_The hero may forge legendary weapons, wield in epic battles, or brew magic potions._

_The choices are many..._

_Maybe this hero will sew. Or saw. Perhaps the hero will sew and saw whilst on a seesaw._

_...._

_Ha! ... Sorry... I thought that was kinda funny... All of this grand speech weighs on me after a while..._

_Anyway, I think I see first light of the sunrise! Let's find out if our hero is ready to awaken._

_I thinks its about time for your story to begin._

(~)

My mind pulled me from a strange dream with a start. I gave out a little squeak as I found myself on my floor, having rolled off head first. “Owie…” I whined softly, pushing myself off the ground and rubbing my nose.

I heard Pam, my landlady, hurry up the steps almost immediately.

"Oh, my stars! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked as she opened the door.  
"I fell out of bed..." I replied softly as I looked up at her with a sweetly pouty expression.  
"Oh good... I thought one of those stones fell up here, I was so worried you had gotten hurt or something.. You must've had quite an intense dream to have rolled out of bed like that."  
"Yeah... Maybe... I think so.."

Pam set her hand on her cheek and stared at me with the most worrisome expression "You poor dear, was it scary?" She asked.

I gave a small shrug, a little embarrassed by her babying me, whilst she continued "Whenever I have nightmares or the like, I can't go to sleep for weeks. Ah, don't get me started!”

She smiled to me suddenly "I'm glad you're alright. And to hear that you've gotten yourself a Life now too. Have you checked your mail? I don't think you've gotten your letter from the king yet. Not that I peeked..." She went on.

“Ah… okay.” I nodded, but I knew she was lying, and carefully stood myself up.

She laughed some, "I don't mean to be nosy, you know that. It just goes with the Life of being a landlady, I suppose. Go ahead and check the box for anything dearie." She replied, leaving the attic room I lived in. I gave a nod and fixed myself up.

I was so hopeful.. but at the same time I was so scared.

_'Alright.. Yui… Just… let’s get that letter.'_ I thought to myself, hurrying outside, just barely catching a glimpse of the mailman run by.

I looked over the railing down to Pam as she waved to me with the happiest look "Over here dearie! It’s right here in the mailbox. I saw the royal seal on the envelope!" She called up to me.

I nodded a tiny bit, walking down the steps. I jumped down the last couple steps and quickly opened the mailbox and got out the letter.

_'Dear Yui,_

_Once you have received your license, I would request your presence at the Royal Court._

_King Erik of Castele.'_

Pam smiled to me "That letter marks the beginning of your new Life here. Oh, this is exciting! To start a new Life! How wonderful! It makes me think back to when--" She stopped herself with a small gasp, making me laugh some, "I need to get ahold of myself. And you need to get your license and meet the king!" She ordered.

"And... How do I do that?" I asked softly. I felt so stupid with that question, my cheeks probably became rather red.

She gave a little chuckle, "Just pop into the Guild Office and pick up your license. You know where that is, right?"

"Yes..." I murmured.  
"Good, now get going!" She shooed me away, but not before giving me some candy.

"Thanks." I nodded, putting the sweet item into my pouch, hurrying off to the Guild. As soon as I stepped inside, I felt my nerves begin to spark, oh goodness! This was nerve racking I wanted to do so much with my new Life. A Life of a Paladin… Oh why did I choose that? Too late now… I have to commit…

I made my way to the Guild Master and waved some. He placed his hands on his hips, giving me a look, "Well, lassie. You sure did take your sweet time getting here, huh? You're Yui, right?"

I nodded silently.

He pulled out a card and placed it in front of me, "Here's your Novice License. Don't lose it. I do not want to have to do that paperwork again."

I simply nodded, looking at the card. I was now officially a Paladin.  
Novice Paladin. But still a Paladin.

I was pulled away from my internal nervousness by the masters next statement, "Read this since you're here. It'll explain everything. And pay attention." I nodded once more, obediently. He handed me a booklet to let me read over.

(~)

I finished reading after a few moments and handed it back to him.

"Your license is the start, so don't keep the king waiting any more." He stated, about to say something more when we both heard someone outside shouting.

"Get out of the way!"  
"I don't want any trouble! Just let me fly by here!"  
"I gots a better idea, little butterfly. Howzabouts we play a game? Dis a game called 'you ain't goin' anywherez'."  
"Just leave me alone!"

I didn't like how it sounded at all, so, before the Guild Master could make any comment, I hurried myself out of the building and to the square.

Of course, I found the source of the shouting rather quickly.

“Oh no..” I whispered, hurrying over. It was Pierre and Butch. And for some reason they were picking on a beautiful little butterfly. Pierre hadn't noticed me, staring at the butterfly.

"Now, don't worry. We won't hurt you... Much."

It was weird to say the least, as there were many mysterious things in Reveria, but it shocked me when the butterfly spoke back.  
"Please! Just let me go!"  
"Think you can just flutter away after whut you just said?" Butch questioned.  
"What? What did I say?!" The butterfly responded, quite scared by their statures.  
"I... Don't remember now. But I think it was insultin'." Butch replied.  
"I was just responding to your comment about putting me in a display case. That wasn't very nice." Butterfly countered,  
"I'm not some regular old butterfly you can turn into a brooch or a hatpin!"

Pierre chuckled, "You probably shouldn't give us such ideas. We are quite aware of how special a talking butterfly is."  
"Yeah!" Butch piped up again, "We're gonna be eatin' good tonight!"

The butterfly was unnerved by the comment, "What?! But... Butterfly wings really aren't very filling, you know. And their high in trans fats!"

Pierre snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't be dumb. We're not going to eat you. We just wanna sell you off and make some Dosh! With said Dosh, we could purchase a grand feast!"

The butterfly was even more nervous by this, "No! You can't do that!" She looked around quite a bit, spotting me watching the scene. "You there! Friend! Tell these guys, uh... Y'know, why they can't... Do that."

"A-ah… R-right!" I nodded, ready to fight the two. Of course the butterfly objected me fighting, but she seemed to be digging herself into a deeper grave with the two.

"I really don't like where this situation is going.. Hey! Actually, I think I could really use your help.." The butterfly told me.

I swallowed down my breath and hurried over, taking stand in front of the butterfly.

"My friend, please just go along your business and leave us to deal with this quarrelsome insect." Pierre stated, staring down at me. Butch blinked and turned to his brother "A squirrels been shipwrecked?!"  
"Butch... Please talk less in front of others.." Pierre sighed, turning back to me, "And you! Nosy.... Observer type! I'll ask you once again to leave. This does not concern you. A man must be free to enrich himself as he sees fit. Either through work, art, or the acquisition of Dosh!" He stated.  
Butch nodded, "Speakin' of aquisitioning Dosh. If you're just gonna watch, you should pay the admission." He stated, moving towards me, saying some other stupid thing, and Pierre followed up with telling him to empty out my pockets.

"Ah.. But..." I tried to speak, tensing up as the male felt through my pockets and pouch.

He became shocked at something and looked at Pierre "This kid is walkin' around with no Dosh!"  
"WHAT?! I am incredulous. Incredulous, I say I am!"

I became flustered as they stared at me more.

Pierre squinted some "How do you expect to get by without some Dosh lining your pockets? This Doshless hobo and the chatty butterfly deserve each other's company."  
"Oh! Lookit dis!" Butch suddenly exclaimed, taking out the candy Pam gave me.  
"I knew you had something!"  
"Ain't no Dosh! Its candy!"  
".... I'm starting to feel sorry for this kid.." Pierre muttered, "it's better than nothing. Hand it over."

  
I was so flustered and obedient, I simply nodded and handed him the candy, watching them leave. I felt so bad I lost my candy...

"Thanks for getting those guys off my back." The butterfly spoke up to me, "I'm doing research on all of the Life choices here in Reveria, so I've been asking a lot of questions. Those two were being so rude, so I asked: 'Which life did you two select? Lemme guess... Nimrod? Or was it Nincompoop?' I guess they didn't care too much for that. Ha!" She laughed, "Maybe I should've kept quiet, but I just couldn't help myself! Anyways, I owe you one, Thanks again! I'm off to the castle."

I watched her flutter away, quite confused with that experience. But I had to get to the castle too, so I had to sorta follow her.

I gave a small sigh and hurried on my way I couldn't keep King Erik waiting any more. I ran up the front steps and made my way into the castle hall and to the courtroom doors, only to be stopped for my choice of attire.

I became teary eyed, to which the Paladins in front of me responded with "Don't worry! Just come back with something nice and we can let you in." I simply nodded, jumping at a familiar voice shouting below.

"Oh.." I breathed softly, turning around and looking over the edge.

"Please keep your voice down... Butterfly.."

"Not again.."

I hurried down the steps and to the minister and the butterfly I had become acquainted with. She greeted me kindly, seemingly smiling to me.

(~)

"He's prejudice against butterflies! Can you believe that? They probably didn't let you in cause of your clothes, huh?"

"I don't look that bad..." I muttered shyly.

She seemed to be going on a tangent and I was about to sneak passed to find something nice before she told me to hold still. I didn't know what to think as she fluttered closer to me, going under my chin and just above my collar bone.

"Ah..." I tensed some.  
"There! You've heard of a bow tie. Well here's the worlds first buttertie!" 

"This... This could work."  
"Of course it will! Come on, let's get going!"

I nodded a tiny bit, becoming stiffer as I headed back up to the courtroom.

"There we are!" "That's better! You look so much better now." "Very formal and pretty." "Mhm. Go ahead inside." I felt relieved, and a bit baffled, but I did so anyways.

(~)

"And... Buttertie off!" The butterfly removed itself from my neck and fluttered in front of me.  
"That was great! I got to see the king, thanks to you! You played it pretty smooth in there. Nicely done." I gave a smile and nodded.  
"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Good luck in your new Life, Yui! You look great!" She stated. Begging to float away before stopping.  
"You... Seem a little naked around the neck.. If it gets cold, that's not gonna be comfortable... Its almost like you could-"  
"Yes."  
"H-huh?"  
I smiled to the beautiful little butterfly, "I would love for you to accompany me."  
"Ah... Ri-right!... Okay, well I'll stay your buttertie for as long as you want me around."  
"That's alright with me." I nodded.


	2. Apple... juice...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui is a young, incredibly shy, and quite ambitious, Paladin female. Upon the day she was to get her License, she meets a very unusual butterfly. This butterfly can speak and seems to be oddly oblivious to the world of Reveria. And with meeting such butterfly, her adventure begins! But what happens when she reaches the kingdom of Al Maajik and she meets the young Dark Sultan. She's seen very interesting people thus far, but he seemed to catch her attention the most. He was so different and kinda oblivious to the outside world. Whats... that feeling in her chest? Why is his face in her mind all the time? She just wants to finish her quest! How is she supposed to do that if she's always thinking of him? Could she be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to disappear for the next couple days. Gonna be visiting my girlfriend. I'll get straight back to this once I get back, though!

I stepped out of the Paladin office and looked around. I was suppose to meet a girl named Roslyn?

“Ah! Hello there!” I heard from quite a friendly voice. “Are you the new Paladin, Yui?”

I turned to see a nice looking young girl, around my age actually, standing almost a yard away from me. She had such a pretty face and happy expression.

  
I gave a nod once I realized I had been staring at her. “Y-yeah. Are you Roslyn?

 

“Yep! Pleasure to meet you! I’m also new, like you, so don’t get intimidated.” She informed me, which actually made me feel better, “But I have been a Paladin for two.. maybe three days now, so I know my way around.”

I nodded again, “Right. W-well… Can you help me with basics and.. stuff?” I asked, becoming more shy as I spoke.

Roslyn giggled some and nodded, “Sure. Let’s call it ‘Paladin Etiquette 101, if you will! Remember, a noble and true Paladin always helps those in need.”

Nod.

 

“Never forget, humility and modesty are important. All about maintaining proper composure.”

 **  
** Nod.

“Okay, if you got that, we should go meet Isobel. She’s been a Paladin longer than the both of us combine!”  
“But… that’s not that much…” I commented.  
“Ah!.... Good point.” Roslyn nodded, “Well, I believe I saw her tending the horses at the stables earlier. It’s just outside sound Castele.” She stated, pointing at the map I obtained from King Erik.

 

(~)

Me and Roslyn chatted a bit as we walked. I found out a bit about her as she did me.

“So, why did you become a Paladin?” Roslyn asked as we got to the south gate.

I became a little flushed and embarrassed “Ah.. Well.. Honestly.. When I lived with my parents in Port Puerto, they always told about how my mom met my dad. She was a Paladin traveling from here in Castele and had gone to Puerto on a mission for one of the locals. She had some trouble getting her way around, so my dad helped her out.” I began, smiling at the ground a tiny bit. I had this story memorized. I loved it so much.

“He was a noble wizard living there. He had seen her wandering around quite a while before he decided ‘She looks cute when she’s lost, but I gotta help her. It’s kinda pathetic.’ He was kinda a mischievous guy, my mom used to say, but then they grew passed that and my mom found herself wanting to go back again and again to talk to him after he guided her. I think she said she found out she was in love when he got her a necklace from a far off island.”

 

\------

_“He had the softest expression. He didn’t say anything when her gave it to me. Just opened my palms and placed the chain into my hand and smiled. It was so warm.. The Necklace…” Mom smiled softly, running her fingers over a heart shaped necklace in her hands._

_“We never really got together until after he had left his wizard guild to follow me around. Oh.. We traveled everywhere… We battled everything.. Then we had you on the way.” My mom smiled down to me._

_I stared back at her with brightly curious eyes, “Did you stop going on adventures?”_

_“No, of course not. You were our little adventure. We had to figure out how to take care of you. We were first time parents, after all.”_  
_“That doesn’t seem like a fun adventure..” I pouted._

_My mother laughed at that. “Sometimes it wasn’t. But I think we both definitely had fun with taking care of you.”_

_“Is Daddy on an adventure now?”_  
_“Yes.. He is… You’ll see him again someday… Just not anytime soon.”_  
_“Okay… Do you think Daddy got my present where he is right now?” I asked._  
_“Oh yes, I’m sure he got it. And I’m sure he loves your present.”_

\------

“I guess… I wanna be like my mom.” I finally answered her question, “She was so strong. She had to take care of me for a long time after my father died. I wanna befriend so many people and help as many innocents as I can. And I wanna let them both know I had fun with my Life choice.”

I looked at Roslyn with a smile, a small golden heart peaking its curve out from behind my armor.

Roslyn looked quite happy with that answer, “I see. That’s a nice answer. And a really nice story.” She nodded to me, finally heading into the stables.

I watched her walk up to a kinda intimidating woman and start speaking with her. I soon followed, trying to act much less scared I really was.

“I’m now in charge of changing puppies into Paladin’s, huh?” Isobel asked, “Very well. I suppose a few minutes couldn’t hurt. Especially with how she’s holding her sword. About just as useful as a feather duster with that kind of grip there.”

I jumped slightly as she pointed to me. “S-sorry!” I quickly apologized.

“Don’t apologize. We just have to teach you basic Castelian sword techniques.” She informed me.

She walked to me and placed her hands on mine and forced me to tighten my grip, then showing me how she holds her own sword. I was actually quick to get the hang of it.

“Now just equip it and attack that dummy over there!” She ordered, pointing to a practice dummy a few feet away.

I nodded, moving to the wood doll and quickly beginning to slash at it.

It really didn’t take too much for me to cut it down, literally. I looked over, seeing the impressed, but shocked expressions on Roslyn and Isobel’s faces.

“Impressive.. There may be hope for you yet!” Isobel stated. “As a matter of fact, you show the makings of a fine Paladin. Given enough practice. Do not let this get to your head, though. Your bark is still louder than your bite, pup.”  
“I’m not very loud…” I muttered to myself.  
“Exactly.”

Roslyn looked at me with a proud expression “Took me two days to be able to get that right! You must be some kinda Paladin prodigy, Yui!” She exclaimed, “I’m gonna need to work harder than ever to stay ahead! This is just what I needed!”

Isobel laughed a bit, “There we go. A little friendly competition never hurt no one. Still,” She paused, “There’s more to it that just swinging your sword. You’ll need to learn some defensive techniques as well. But that, I’m afraid, is not my specialty.I think our pup here would benefit from meeting Porthos. Do you know where he’s at Roslyn?”

“Yeah.. He spends his time at the market, right?”  
“Indeed. You’ll find him eating there around now.. or anytime really.”  
“Thank you, Isobel! We’re on our way!” Roslyn saluted, and I quickly followed suit. She then looked at me and smiled “Come on, lets see if we can’t catch Porthos before his post-snack, pre-next-snack nap.”

****

(~)

****

We quickly found the Paladin in the Market and approached him. I didn’t want to listen to more talking right now. I was beginning to grow tired of speech.

“Yui?”  
“Hm?”  
“Was that your wish?”  
“What?”  
“To befriend everyone in Reveria and help innocents. And make sure your parents know you had a good Life?”  
“Not exactly..”  
“What is your wish then?”  
“Oh… Ah… That would be-”

“Yui who are you talking to?”

I looked up to see Roslyn and Porthos looking at me curiously.

“Ju-just myself, Roslyn.” I replied.

And as before, I quickly learned Pothos’ skill he showed me, before explaining of some disturbance nearby.

Of course… he had no idea what kind they were, seeing as he was to busy eating than to pay attention to trouble. This annoyed me.

“How about we investigate it then?” I suggested, muttering some snarky comment.  
“Yui!” Roslyn hissed softly, both shocked and angered by my annoyed and frustrated tone towards our superior.  
“Sure! Go on ahead. Remember, a Paladin’s duty involves more than just swinging a sword or raising a shield. Or don’t you remember the creed?”

Roslyn quickly looked back at the man and nodded “Of course I do! ‘Always aid those in need.’” She proudly stated, looking back at me, “Lets head out now, Yui!”

I nodded, getting the location of the report and heading off.

****

(~)

****

_‘Apple.. juice…?’_ I thought questioned, staring at the man.

“Our latest shipment of apples has been delayed for some reason… and we’re all out of ingredients!”  
“Delayed? Really?” Roslyn questioned, “But the roads and weather have been clear and nice and stuff… Why would it be delay?”  
“Not sure… Which is what makes it mysterious. We require a special type of apple to produce our trademark juice. Ordinary apples simply won’t do. These apples are extra juicy and have a unique tangy flavour. But lately the shipments have been unreliable. And now they’ve stopped completely!”

Roslyn nodded a bit, “I see… Do you need us to find out what’s happened?”

“Yes, please.” Apfel looked quite relieved with that.  
“We’ll be off right away, sir!” Roslyn saluted with a smile, before turning to me, “Our first mission together. Get these apples back for Mr. Apfel. Let’s start by asking around.”

Nod.

“You don’t respond much.. Except for that story you told me.” She commented, leading us away.  
“S-sorry…”

She laughed “It’s okay.”

 

(~)

****

“Hello, sir! We have a question for you.” Roslyn started, looking at our fellow Paladin standing guard at the front gate.  
“Important?” The Paladin asked, “Well, you came to the right place. This posts is one of the most important in Castele.”  
“Of course! Well, anyways, we’d just like to know if you’ve seen anything suspicious around?”

He began to think some, “No… Not on my watch.” He shrugged, “Sorry.”

Roslyn sighed some and scratched at the back of her neck, “Back to square one I guess.” She breathed.

“But I did hear of some stuff going on around on the outskirts. From what I know, it sounded like a robbery.”  
  
Roslyn jumped up some and looked back at the Paladin “Seriously? This is exciting! I mean… Horrible.”

“Right….” The Paladin nodded, “Well… just let me think.” He muttered, going to thought as our attention was pulled from the Paladin in front of us to one on the other side.  
“I’m Gaites, by the way. I was stationed at the western gate at the time. The trouble was that a farm had been burglarized. Ah, it’s coming back to me. Apparently the farm’s apple tree was stripped completely clean.” He nodded.  
“Right! That’s what I had heard too. But I ugh… thought those were community apples or… something.. I suppose taking them all wouldn’t be too polite.” He looked a little nervous, but soon snapped out of that, “But anyway, I’d love to go and catch those crooks, but I must stay here at the gate.”  
“That’s right, partner. Gate duty is our top priority. Captain’s orders. Anyways, the thief probably targeted something else, like the apple tree south of here.”

They seemed to then continue discussing the apples, whilst me and Roslyn looked at eachother. She nodded a bit and gave a silent salute to the guards, me following suit quickly afterwards.

We ignored the rest of their conversation as we began to hurry off to the tree. But, alas, we were halted by none other than our master himself. Captain Mustang.

“Be advised - I heard everything.” He started, “The only question is… is this all true?”

The Paladin on my right nodded quickly, “It is true, sir! I love my apples, its honestly beyond my control. I throw myself at your mercy.”

“Get ahold of yourself, Paladin! Your apple munching doesn’t concern me... at the moment. No, I’m more concerned about the possibility of a thief running free throughout peaceful streets.”

Roslyn stood at attention and saluted to him as she spoke, “Well, sir… it certainly appears that the rumours are true. In fact, Yui and I were on our way to apprehend the culprit ourselves!”  
“Is that right?” He looked between us.

I nodded quickly, my cheeks flushing as I forced myself to stand straight and still. He was really intimidating looking… I could bet he’d be able to take anyone or anything down pretty easily… That thought made me fidget and tremble slightly.

“Well, your initiative is impressive. Consider it noted. But I cannot allow you to be so reckless. There is a fine line between bravery and buffoonery. And I need you to recognize it.” He crossed his arms, “If there are rogues out stealing apples, you can bet they’re armed. You need to be careful and make sure you’ll be strategic with this.” He informed us, “I expect exceptional results!”

The others Saluted to him as he walked back into Castele, disappearing behind some of the buildings, relieving me of my frightful state and letting me hunch over slightly.

My breath was let out in a long, soft, sigh. I was so tensed up from that.. He didn’t do anything, and yet I was so scared… I needed to try to get over that.

I seemed to miss something cause my ‘Buttertie’ whispered my name to get my attention, Roslyn taking my hand and beginning to pull me away.

She didn’t say anything to me, which I was thankful for. She was to focused on getting to that apple tree.

****

(~)  
  


“Time to pick some apples.” We heard as we reached the one tree orchard.

“Dis is an awful lotta work for a buncha apples, if y-ask me…”  
“Hey! Dese ain’t just any apples!”  
“Yeah yeah… I know.. Da boss wants THESE oh-so-special apples or else.. He’ll bite one of us.”  
  
The Bandits in front of us bickered for a little bit before Roslyn hurried forward, me meekly following behind her. They quickly noticed her, becoming frustrated.

They pulled out their weapons, me and my friend doing the same.

I prepared myself for the fight, swallowing down a large bubble of air as we ran forwards and began our little fight against the bandits.

****

(~)

 

“Owie…” I whimpered, holding a small cut on my arm. They got a couple hits in on us, but I kept using my shield to stop their attacks.

Roslyn handed me a health potion, smiling brightly, “Here. This’ll probably take care of that for you.” She placed the bottle in my hand, allowing me to drink the contents.

“It’s sweet…” I  commented softly, looking at the green liquid in surprise. I hadn’t had something like that in a while.

Roslyn snickered some. “Yeah. You’ve gotta drink it all, though. For some reason you can’t just drink half, unless you want scars.” She told me.

I nodded. It was just a small cut. As long as I didn’t get infected, I’d be okay. And a tiny scar would be cool… I think?

She picked up a bag the bandits left behind, looking inside, “Hey!” She cheered, startling me, “These are those apples they stole! And their all for that Cafe place.”

“S-so… Shouldn’t we… ah… get those back?” I asked, staring up at her.  
“Yeah! Come on!” She cheered, running ahead of me, taking with her the bag.  
“Roslyn! Hang on, please!” I called after her as I followed suit in her running.

****

(~)

****

“Thank you, sir!” Roslyn smiled to Mr. Apfel as we from there headed off back to the Paladin guild.  
“That was nice of him.” I commented softly, smiling at the ground, spealing of the Dosh he gave us.  
“Mhm. I can’t wait to actually try some of that juice!” Roslyn grinned, “And you were amazing for a first timer in a fight! At least compared to my first fight with stuff.. I got hurt a little too much..” She laughed nervously.

I shook my head “I doubt I’m good with a sword at all.. All I can do is wave it around… and it’s so heavy..” I muttered the last bit.

Roslyn began laughing some as we entered the building we would find Mustang.

Everyone inside seemed to notice the pride radiating off our bodies… Well… Roslyn’s really. I was just appalled I had done as well as I did. I was really expecting much worse.

“Welcome back. I expect that was an exciting first assignment?”

We both nodded. And I had become stiff once again.

“Well, you’ve both done a fine job. And I do not say that lightly. I’ve even heard some kind words from the castle. But! Do not let that go to your heads, but it does seem you have a bright future with us.”

Roslyn nodded “Thank you, sir! Um, just to be perfectly clear… by ‘castle,’ you mean…”

“Castele’s very own, yes. What other castle do you know? The Princess Laura mentioned you by name. In fact,” He paused, “She told me to pass along a gift of untold value to the both of you.. Her utmost gratitude!” He chuckled.

I gave a light smile and nodded. I jumped almost as soon as Roslyn took my hands and squealed happily.

“Can you believe it, Yui?! The Princess thanked _ **us**_. I… I can barely breathe!”  
“Yes, yes, very well.” Mustang intervened, “Let’s move on to the formal assessment, shall we?”

And with those words, he granted us both as fledglings, marking our licenses as such.

I, shockingly enough, couldn’t hold my own excitement and glee and grew an enormous grin as he welcomed us to the ranks of Paladins. Of course, he gave his advice slash ‘orders’ to keep training, but letting us leave soon after words.

Me and my companion gleefully exited the Paladin Guild and practically burst into fits of laughter and excited little squeals. Hers were much louder than mine, but it was still very loud in comparison to my normal speech volume.

“This is amazing! I have to get higher in the ranks!” She cheered. And with that, we both figure out that we were done for the day, at least with missions.

Roslyn waved goodbye to me and hurried off to continue training whilst I began home.

“There’s something different about you, Paladin!” Butterfly spoke up after not talking the entire time.  
“Ah…?”  
“You look like you’re glowing!”

My cheeks flushed softly as I smiled to her. “Thank you, Butterfly.”

“Are we going home?”  
“Yeah.. You can meet my landlady there.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, she’s quite kind. And very forgiving. I need some sleep anyways..”

I headed up the steps as soon as I got to the house I lived in with Pam, opening my door. And by doing so, my eyes caught Pam’s back.

She became startled by my entrance and turned around, looking at me and hurrying over.

“Oh my! You’re home! I was just, uh, sweeping your room. A broom! That’s what I need.” She giggled softly, but caught my expression, “Oh, I’m sorry. I was just so worried about you. I can’t help it.. You’re like my own child. So tell me, how did it all go?”  
“Great! But we’re both beat, to be honest.” Butterfly replied to the question, surprising Pam.

The older human female turned to look at the mysterious butterfly and blinked, “Oh… my. Well, I-I’m sorry - I don’t think we’ve quite met.”

“You can just call me… Butterfly. It’s simple. I like it. Yui really helped me out today!”  
“Well, thats nice to hear. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Butterfly. I’m Pam, the landlady.”  
“I know!”  
“You do?”  
“Mhm, Yui was just telling me about you. You do seem nice!” She cheered.

Pam looked very flattered and smiled more, “Thank you.” She laughed some, “First day of your new Life and you’ve already got a new mouth to feed Yui.”

They continued to compliment each other as I went and removed my armor. I was already used to Pam. And Butterfly was… well.. a Butterfly. It didn’t matter. But I still hid myself from their sights.

“Anyways, Yui, I should leave you be. You look so tired. But before I do, I wanna give you a little something. I was thinking your room could use some… oh.. I don’t know, personality? So I got you this.” She stated, pulling a chair into the doorway. One I somehow missed when walking up the steps…

I was tired, so I nodded a bit, “Thanks Pam.” I muttered, waving her off and simply placing the chair near the window.

“That looks quite nice.” She nodded, “It does change the space and air a little bit. You can use your Dosh for anything you’d like. And if you save enough of it, I can get you a new, bigger, place if you’d like.”  
“Thank you, Pam. I’ll think about it.” I nodded.  
“Alright, then ladies, I’ll leave you be for now. Good night.” She waved to us before leaving the room and heading back downstairs.

I looked at Butterfly as she took a spot on the chair and seemed to rest there.

“Goodnight, Yui.” She softly stated.

I nodded a little bit before climbing into my bed, soon finding the same dream from the night before was back again, wreaking havoc on my state of mind.


End file.
